


Do You?

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: A wedding, and soon a proposal.





	Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> Words: soak, poor, ring

“...to have and to hold…”

The church is small, cozy. It’s not what Stiles would have chosen, but it’s perfect for his father and Melissa.

“...for better, for worse…”

It’s an awesome day. Scott and Stiles are now brothers in every meaningful way; their parents’ happiness is the cherry on top.

“...for richer, for poorer…”

From his place by his father’s side, Stiles looks for Derek. Their eyes meet. He wants to soak in the warmth and love he sees there. Forever. There’s a ring waiting at home for when they’re both ready.

“...as long as we both shall live.”


End file.
